


【Breddy】密友

by huajilun



Category: Twosetviolin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajilun/pseuds/huajilun
Summary: 性转🐑/EB/少量参考现实 大量胡编乱造
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Eddy已经和Bretty做了十多年朋友了，刚认识那会儿他有点怕Bretty，因为这家伙和自己的姐姐一样是个优秀又雷厉风行的女人。不过后来他们之间的关系也的确比亲人更紧密。  
Bretty很少谈自己的情史，即使是面对Eddy。  
就连她和初恋的事，Eddy也是在他们分手后才知道。那段时间Bretty很不对劲，努力得像是要拿着小提琴和谁决斗，虽然她一贯练习刻苦，但Eddy还从来没见过这样的她。直到他们一起去吃寿司他才套出话，这人竟然悄无声息地和高中的学长谈了恋爱，最后分手了。Eddy克制住自己想要撸起袖子拿自己瘦弱的胳膊去揍人的莫名冲动，突然听到Bretty叹了口气，她说，我要考音乐学院了。  
那个时候距Bretty考学还有一年，在此之前他们从未谈论过未来的路要如何去走，至少从未得出过结论。也就是在那次之后，Eddy才思考以后的自己要去做什么。  
Bretty对他来说是个特殊的存在，她一直走在他的前面，所以他习惯了抬起头就能看见她的步伐；但他也总在潜意识里把她当成一个需要被人保护的女孩子，他想要成为能够被她依赖的人。  
后来他总陪她去奶茶店，Bretty没有提起过太多关于那个学长的事，但Eddy慢慢意识到或许那个人并没有企图带给她伤害。她只是沮丧了一段时间，很快就变得更加精力充沛。她昂着头颅，尽管瘦瘦小小，却坐在青年管弦乐团首席稳稳地拉着弓。  
Bretty毫无疑问地去了音乐学院，Eddy在这时候也开始与家人交涉他走音乐道路的决心。他记得那个时候已经开始大学生活的Bretty常在社交软件上分享排练或者日常的照片，她被各式各样的乐手环绕着，笑得灿烂。  
Eddy在背诵医学术语的间隙抽空想着，他会不会去到和她一样的地方。  
后来他才发现，即使他们在同个学校，他能真正见到Bretty的时间也少之又少。他们忙着各自的练习、社交，只在偶尔才在陀螺般转动的日程里抽空见一面。  
除了Eddy受伤坐轮椅的那段时间。天哪，他真的不想回忆。  
那时候Bretty成了和他朝夕相处的人，被无数次误认为是他的女朋友。（事实上这种事发生了太多次，只不过那段时间路人的眼神里附加了些对于Bretty不离不弃的肯定）这家伙还令人发指地对他恶作剧，又在他真的快被尴尬淹没时神不知鬼不觉地跳出来救他于水火。  
大概就是那个时候开始，Bretty不会再反驳别人对他们的关系产生的误会了。  
他们之间似乎没有性别的界限，所以Bretty穿着T恤睡裤赤着脚就会来给他开门，然后露着两条白皙的腿坐在沙发另一端穿袜子。他们不介意分享食物，肢体接触也自然得像在碰自己，很多人问过Eddy他怎么没和Bretty在一起，这问题总让他觉得奇怪，他回答我们是朋友。喜欢这件事并不存在在他们的关系里，他想他和Bretty之间早就跃过了那些。他可能会想象一段恋情的结束，但他没法想出Bretty会离开他。  
“可能你没注意过，你们坐在一起的时候，你总喜欢把手臂搭在她的椅背上。”他记得有一位前女友在和他分手时控诉，她说了很多Eddy从来没发现的事。比如他总是面向Bretty无论在场有多少人，他总是看着她笑。又或者像是那位前任所描述的，他对她有着超过友谊的保护欲。“我不是在无理取闹，只是可能你并没有那么了解自己。”那个姑娘最后留下这句话。  
可是这并没有改变他和Bretty，尽管他为此短暂地慌张了一段时间，可在他发现日子并没什么变化时就把这件事抛在了脑后。偶尔他会看见Bretty身边出现一些男人，大多是亚裔，也许是在某个酒吧或者乐团结识，但他们总是像出现那样突然地就消失掉。Bretty从未向他提起过那些人，所以他也没有问过。他也接连谈过几场恋爱，最初还会问Bretty选礼物的建议，直到他发现这家伙似乎并没有什么值得参考的女性美学。她的技能点或许都点在了音乐上。  
她大概只是比自己更整洁些，厨艺强上一点。除此之外在功能性上和他的男性友人没差。  
如果送Bretty礼物，什么天花乱坠的东西都不如朴实的意大利琴弦。所以后来Eddy就很少和她聊恋爱的事。  
但他的每任女友都认识Bretty，或者说，Bretty对他的事了如指掌。通常他们还会一同出游，Bretty是那种可以和任何人聊得熟络的人，只要她愿意。所以无论男人还是女人总是会喜欢她，即便是Eddy的女友。  
一开始这没什么问题，直到Eddy后知后觉地发现，他最长久的恋情发生在Bretty在另个城市工作时。因为只有那一次Bretty没有整天出现在他的生活里，多到让他的女友感到不安。他扪心自问那不是Bretty的问题，而他也从未想过欺瞒他的恋人。可是事情总会向那个方向发展，他甚至不知道为什么。  
“她是很好的人，我不懂你们为什么会错过。”大概至少有两个女孩对他说过这句话。她们总是带着宽容又理解的表情，把失望藏在眼神深处。  
等Eddy终于忍无可忍地去找Bretty诉苦时，才察觉到一直以来或许事情没有他想的那么简单。Bretty一边处理着工作邮件一边听他抱怨，她把一条腿盘在转椅上，不时乒乒乓乓地敲几下键盘。  
“其实你也搅和过几次我的恋爱，所以我们扯平了。”  
Eddy困惑地眨了眨眼，他又发现自己一点也不了解Bretty。  
“总之就是老生常谈，社交软件上你出现的次数太多，或者是因为临时去见你推掉约会之类的，不过那也是很久之前的事了。现在我找的人不会在意这个。不过，我是说，女孩子需要更多的安全感，在这件事上多么谨慎也不为过的。”  
这并没有安慰到Eddy，事实上他的注意力已经完全从自己身上转移到那几位他不知道存在的“前任”：“你到底背着我谈了几次恋爱？还有你现在都在和什么人交往？我以为、你不应该……什么叫做‘不会在意这个’？”  
Bretty皱起眉：“Hello daddy？拜托我爸都没在管这些。总之现在我只找一些解决需求的人，不算伴侣，够清晰了吗？”  
“总之恋爱太花费时间和精力了。乐团很忙的。”  
Eddy震惊地像是第一天认识Bretty，他知道她从来不乏追求者，也总是社交圈子里备受宠爱的一个，但一不留神她已经变得像只招摇翩飞的蝴蝶，只顾着游戏人间。不知从什么时候开始他刻意地不再关注她身边的人，他以尊重隐私为借口把视线从能够握着她的手和拥她入怀的人身上移开，到后来就根本不愿意提起这个话题。现在回想起来他没办法再说这都是为了她。  
那位“初恋学长”似乎给他留下了太深的印象，他第一次发现自己也会对她身上发生过的事毫无所知，而她觉得这是理所当然。Eddy不能责怪是她推开了他，因为那之后他就一直后退，再也不愿在这件事上拥有知情权和话语权。  
或许是他让Bretty误会了也说不定。  
但现在，如果问题只有这些，他无法解释自己的愤怒。就像他高中那会儿知道Bretty失恋时的愤怒，他很惊讶这种心情在时过境迁后竟然丝毫没有减弱，反而更加令人焦躁。他不应该为自己许多年都没有过问的事情感到恼怒，除非其实是他不愿意承认他在乎。  
“这些都不是借口。你应该……更爱惜你自己。”他几乎有点委屈了。  
Bretty听到他的语气变化，有些惊讶地把视线从电脑屏幕转向他：“你不会还有什么三从四德的观念吧？再说，我以为你不关心这个。”  
“这他妈怎么能一样。我的意思是你应该找个爱你的人，而不是他妈的只想睡你的那种。”他终于说出来了，直白的言辞令Bretty瞪大了眼睛。  
“拜托，”她似乎真的有点被吓到了，“冷静点，我会找那些人是因为我想睡他们，好吗？”  
这个挽回的效果显然适得其反，Eddy紧握的拳头几乎开始发抖，令Bretty怀疑他要给自己脸上来一拳，或者干脆摔门而去。  
Eddy的确是在拼命压抑着想要毁坏什么的冲动。他不知道这到底是因为他一直看着Bretty太久太久才会如此，还是出于什么别的原因。大男子主义、保护欲、友情、甚至亲情，他试图用这些来解释他此刻想捏碎一些东西的情绪，但是还不够，远远不够。  
“那只是我的一部分生活，Eddy，我还是我。”她把手覆在Eddy攥紧的手上。她的手小巧而精致，不着痕迹地安抚着。Eddy反手握住了她。  
“我很抱歉、我不知道，我不应该不知道……”他迅速地低落下去，Bretty想要拍拍他的肩膀，但她的手还在Eddy的掌心里。  
“这本来就不需要你负责。”她柔声说着。  
“你怎么可以……如果你真的那么需要一个召之即来挥之即去的人……”他哽住了。  
Bretty没有发现他突然的中止：“这怪好笑的，Eddy，明明是你非要把我卷进你的恋情里，其实每次我都很想跑到天边去，只要看不到你。我最不擅长和你的女友们打交道，虽然我记得有几个女孩真的很好，连我也会喜欢她们。但你每一次都要介绍我们认识，我可是让你免遭了这份罪，你竟然还要怪我？”  
“我竟然和你不喜欢的女生谈过恋爱吗？你怎么不告诉我……”Eddy小声的嗫嚅着。  
“别曲解我的话。”Bretty试图板起脸，但又很快无奈地破功，“总之我没有受伤害，也没有不相信爱情，这样说会好点吗？每次看见你陷入恋情，虽然很烦，但还是会让我觉得爱是存在的。不过不是每个人都有机会，对吗？我选择了我要的，而你只是还没遇到那个对的人罢了。”  
Eddy隐约察觉到哪里有些不对，但那念头很快就飞逝而过，他没来得及抓住。  
“还是其实你真的有那么霸权主义？”她开着玩笑，不着痕迹的抽回被他握住的手。她把身子靠回到椅背上，试图在不把椅子向后滑的情况下离他远一点。  
Eddy却还是很迷茫苦恼的样子：“所以你是怎么说的？跟以前那些前任？”  
“让他们做选择咯，”Bretty耸耸肩，“我和你之间一直是这样，如果接受不了这个也没办法在一起。”其实她太过轻描淡写了。Bretty记得她用了更严肃的字眼，她说他们之间是不会改变的。她告诫任何一个觉得Eddy在她心中占据太多位置的人他是不能被替代的，很多男人最后也会因为没法忍受而离开。有些人是独一无二的，她因为失去过所以才更加懂得。  
Eddy却还是满腹疑问又不知如何开口的样子，Bretty虽然不太想继续这个话题，但还是想要帮他解开心结。她安静的看着他，就像准备好迎接他的所有情绪。  
他在她的眼神里看到了令他觉得安心的东西，所以那些羞耻感没有阻止他开口：“有没有人问过，你为什么、没和我在一起？”   
Bretty似乎惊讶了一下，不过很快就恢复成那张没什么表情的脸：“当然。这是恋爱话题里我最常听到的第二句话，仅次于问我是不是你女友。”  
“所以，为什么呢？”他小心翼翼地问着。他想从她嘴里听到一个答案，他想这样他就会知道自己心里那团不知名的东西到底是什么。他会把它们妥贴的放好，并且再也不会质疑它们是否被贴错了标签。只需要她的一个答案。  
但Bretty没有回答。一个浅浅的笑绽放在她唇边，她没有看向Eddy。“很多事情就是这样，就像你不会问Allegro为什么是这样拼写的。”  
她好像很早就想懂了这件事。  
Eddy想起自己每次和其他人解释自己与Bretty的关系，他只是知道他们之间就应该是如此，友情，已经是最崇高的定义。他从来没有想过为什么。  
Bretty对他没有吸引力吗？还是他本能地忽略了这件事。  
他是不是很久没有抱过她了，在他们彼此成为真正意义的成年人之后。尽管他可以吃到她做的饭，坐在她的床边，甚至是使用她的小提琴。但他们之间似乎已经不会再用肢体确认彼此的存在了。他想起他小的时候喜欢拉着她到处跑，或者是像对男孩子一样搂住她的肩膀，等他真的比她高出很多，却再也没有做过这些事了。  
等Eddy回过神来，他已经遵从本能把心里想的事情说了出来：“我可以抱抱你吗，Bretty？”  
Bretty的表情里掺杂着疑惑、担忧和更多的理解，她总是会试图理解他，支持他的一切行动，即使一时她并不能完全了解那背后的动机。  
于是他站起来，走向她，Bretty本来仍懒散地坐着，却也因为他过分认真的表情而站了起来。她就站在原地，等着Eddy走过来。她的唇线绷了起来，Eddy知道这是因为她在紧张，她总是这样，在拉小提琴的时候，嘴唇会跟着乐章的起伏而紧绷和松弛，她会严肃的抿起嘴巴，也会无意识地微笑起来。Eddy的脑海里突然涌入了很多画面，关于那个迷人的Bretty Yang，他怀疑自己的手心开始出汗了，因为他的心跳也正在加速。  
他把Bretty拥进怀里的那一刻几乎怀疑自己的呼吸停滞了。他的手臂越过那具身体，在她的背后环住。她好像比学生时代清瘦了不少，为什么他从未注意过。他想克制自己保持温柔和礼貌，可是骨骼像是不受控制般收紧，他只想把这个人紧紧圈在怀里。Bretty颤抖了两下，她的手半抬到空中，像是想要推开Eddy，可最终还是轻轻放在了他的背上。  
她不能假装她不享受这个。甚至，在她被拥抱的那一刻就意识到这是她一直追寻的被填满的感觉，她只是从未想过自己对此抱有期待。  
等她从肉体相接的短暂失神里找回理智的时候，他们已经像是两棵根茎枝叶都盘踞在一起的树，分不清是谁纠缠着谁。她发现自己在哭。她很抱歉她一定弄湿了Eddy的衣服。  
她想她一定做错了、搞砸了、毁掉了一件很重要的事。她想起最初她开始认清自己的原因，是她意识到她并不想和别人分享Eddy。这件事让她慌张地逃去了另一个城市，然后直到经历了许多生命中短暂停留的过客，才后知后觉的意识到那个时候驱动她的也许并非扭曲的友人之间的占有欲，而是尚未来得及萌芽的爱情。  
她以为这件事早就永远地停留于那段岁月里被凝进时间的琥珀，直到今天Eddy抛出的问题让她明白那些东西一直在她的身体里，等待着一个破土而出的信号。  
她想这一切都太晚了，迟得有些荒诞可笑。  
所以她不应该在Eddy抚摸着她的头发时听到那句话。  
“我不知道……但我想，我喜欢你。”  
她不知道该怎么回答，她只能抱紧他。

Fin.

#一点后续

Eddy搂住她的腰对她的脖子轻轻吹气，Bretty很快就受不了似的把自己蜷缩起来想要逃离他的怀抱。  
“你和别人在一起的时候也这样敏感吗？”  
Eddy忍不住附在她耳边问。他为这样的Bretty感到惊奇，平日里她总是一副波澜不惊的样子，此刻小动物一样柔弱的反应让Eddy有一种奇异的满足感。  
“不，只是你。”Bretty在他怀里扭动着腰肢，她也不知道为什么，Eddy的触碰对她来说仿佛有魔力一般。她没办法忍受，可能是他们之间“友人”的壁垒存在了太久，让她在被他拥抱亲热时竟然有种背德的罪恶与兴奋。  
她正在毁掉他们之间曾经拥有的一切，如果她不在此刻推开他。  
但Eddy又一次吻住她，这次是很温柔的，他几乎是虔诚而郑重的，手扶住她的脸庞，拇指轻柔地将她鬓角的发丝别在耳后。  
“我不明白我们怎么会错过这么久。”他在那个吻后紧紧抱住她。  
Bretty在这句话里忘记了一切抵抗的念头，回到正轨似乎不再有吸引力。或者就像Eddy说的，他们本就是走了太多歧路才到今天。

#一点点无聊沙雕后续

后来Bretty又搬回了原来的城市，她和Eddy决定开启一个油管账号，专门做一些古典音乐相关的视频。  
起先并没有太多人关注，一些朋友也觉得他们是在浪费时间不务正业。不过不知道从什么时候起他们有了第一条点击率突破10k的视频，然后是100k以及更多，他们拥有了自己的粉丝，里面有来自世界各地的音乐家。  
与此同时在他们的视频下面开始有更多人询问他们的关系，许多人ship这对cp，他们在直播里也只是不置可否地巧妙回避了这个问题。  
直到前不久有恰好在奶茶店邂逅他们的粉丝声称目击到Eddy和Bretty去买奶茶，不知道聊到什么，Eddy在几乎笑出眼泪之后顺手把Bretty搂过来在额头上亲了一下。而女生只是憋笑地喝着奶茶，企图用咀嚼珍珠止住笑意，对那些过分自然的肢体接触无动于衷。  
这位粉丝发布的Twitter很快引起了轩然大波，但又因为没有照片和真凭实据（尽管当事人出示了奶茶店消费小票（又被怀疑可能是营销））而逐渐沉寂。  
直到今天也没人知道这个知名油管账号的两位youtuber是否真的在一起了，不过据悉最近他们搬到一起同居，还有人质疑Bretty的琴吻位置奇怪，偶尔还会流出一些做饭吃甜点切卷心菜的视频和动态，难怪一些视频下面的评论里总有人说他们其实已经隐婚了。  
“With love”，这是他们给出的隐秘答案。

真的Fin.  
感谢阅读！


	2. 早餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️性转Brett  
> 情侣设定  
> 一个早餐车

Bretty是被Eddy弄醒的。  
她侧躺着，Eddy从背后环住她的腰，手不安分地伸进了她的内裤。  
他的手指探入了她交叠双腿的缝隙间，穿过柔软的毛发，抵在了尚未苏醒的花蕊上。  
Eddy用来揉弦的手指此刻正在顶端那个小小的蜜豆上按揉。Bretty在睡梦里发出一声轻吟，她扭动着腰肢，想要躲避异物的摩擦感。  
Eddy只是用指腹将那处压得更紧，打着圈揉动。不久后面的小穴就流出水来，从两片薄唇里漫出来，Bretty也终于开始醒过来。  
“你在做什么？”她困难地张开眼睛，不敢相信一向赖床的Eddy难得早起一次就在做这种事。  
“晨间服务。”  
他一边揉着一边用中指在那条缝隙里蘸了蘸，又满意的把汁水蹭到她私处的皮肤上。  
随着手指快速的运动，Eddy几乎在带得Bretty的臀部微微颤抖。他快速地拨弄着那个小小的充血的花蒂，甩动手腕带着指尖更狂野地玩弄。  
Bretty夹紧了腿，但无济于事，她的喘息渐渐带了无法控制的声调，暧昧黏腻，又像无法呼吸般。  
“呜——不要了、别……”温暖的蚌肉失控地吐出一捧晶莹汁水，她发出了带有求饶意味的绵长娇吟，似欢愉又似痛苦。  
她短暂地高潮了，在强烈的不间断的刺激下。但Eddy却没有停下来，指腹的摩擦这时候让人有些过载的痛苦了，伴随着晨起的尿意，让她想要赶紧逃离。可拦在她腰间的手臂没有放开的意思，Eddy把手指流连去紧致的穴口浅浅抽插了几下，又回到前面亵玩起来。  
“放开我。”她的语气带了些严肃的嗔怒，摆着腰想要离开Eddy的钳制。Eddy本来也没有想要真的惹恼自己的恋人，就听话地放开了她。  
但Bretty撑起身子，转过来跨到了Eddy身上。  
她的双腿跪在Eddy的两侧，睡裙中间只有薄薄的内裤，中间又有一块已经被亵玩地洇湿成深色。  
那对圆润的小屁股此刻正悬在Eddy的晨勃上方，蛰伏的性器将睡裤顶起了一个弧度，Bretty将手附上去，情色地揉了两下，又剥下他的裤子。宽松的四角裤并不能遮住那根东西的形状，Bretty把它拿出来，毫不含糊地送上了一个早安吻。  
说是亲吻也许有些轻描淡写了。她含住Eddy已经渗出前液的龟头，仔细地吮吸舔舐着。在他们之间Eddy更像是那个喜欢咬手指或是在嘴巴里塞点什么的人，但他没法否认Bretty有一副更为了不起的口舌。  
女孩吸得两颊有些凹陷下去，还不时挑逗地向上看，她的眼睛又圆又湿润，令Eddy想要看见那双眼睛因为他射精而猝不及防眯起来的样子。  
她顺着茎身自下而上地舔弄，不时用牙齿轻轻地咬住口中的肉棒，她的牙齿只是触碰到他的皮肉就会让Eddy被刺激得下腹发紧，她毫不避讳的让他进入到难以想象的深度。几个深喉下来Eddy已经有些承受不住，他的女孩还是那么睚眦必报，于是他把手伸进她的头发，扶住她的头告诉她停下。Bretty不怎么满足地松了口，她像蛇一样攀上来，将已经湿得滴水的下面蹭上被自己舔得泛着水光的怒张充血的性器。  
她的双腿大开着，于是也没有试着脱下内裤，只是用手把股间的那片布料扯到一边，就这么坐上了Eddy的阴茎。  
Eddy知道尽管很多时候Bretty表现得像是一个板着脸的性冷淡，但在床上她其实是个不折不扣的小浪蹄子。他有时会想她之前在别人身子底下是不是也这么热情放纵而乐于奉献，用自己湿淋淋的热液灌溉每根进到她身体里的访客。  
这让他忍不住想肏得更深更狠一些，坏心眼地让女友的呻吟里带上一点难耐的痛楚。偶尔他也会怀念起他还没把Bretty肏熟的时候，他们的前几次性，Bretty半推半就地仿佛他们不是情侣而是他在诱奸，那个时候她过分地敏感又娇羞，不像现在这样放肆地浪叫，被搞爽了也只是压着嗓子细细地喘息。而无论Eddy做什么她都很容易就会高潮，像是没做过这档子事的雏。连Eddy也被带得以为自己是个刚过青春期的毛头小子，做一次会问八遍对方感觉怎么样，会不会太深了，会不会痛，腰会不会酸。  
Bretty有着和她身材相配的乳房，小巧又饱满，一只手堪堪握住，又会有些肉从指缝里被挤出来。现在她在Eddy的身上起起伏伏肏着自己，一边还用手揉着自己的胸。她的手法太青涩也太杂乱无章，Eddy想，他应该可以用它们让她发出更好听的声音。  
那对乳房还没有沉甸到可以产生下坠感，但依然在律动中上下晃动，泛起奶蜜色的波浪。  
她的皮肤很白，赤红的肉刃在这样一双腿间进出着，带来的视觉冲击令人血脉偾张。慢慢地Bretty也撑不住自己的身子，膝盖跪得有些发酸，腰也被日软了，双腿渐渐撑不住身子，每一下都坐得很深，把Eddy含到了底。Eddy甚至可以感受到那个肉感而弹性的穴口无助的被引力拖到自己身上，然后被狠狠贯穿。  
她的手无力地撑在Eddy身上，弄得他有些痒，只好趁着事态还可控的时候翻个身把她压在身下，这一下令她毫无防备地惊叫了一声。Eddy重新掌握了主动权，他折起她的腿，一片粘腻的私处就这样暴露出来，内裤的布料嵌进大腿根，被干得红肿的唇瓣中央吐露着暧昧的白沫。  
他重新肏进去，腰部肌肉发挥了它们的功用，持续高强度的撞击令Bretty的声线开始发抖。他会射在她身体里，要她夹紧那些体液不令它们逃出她的身体。从Bretty在某一次默许他不戴套开始他就一直想要这么做，男人在进化里塑造的天性要他们在自己的女人体内播种，留下基因片段，让她们为自己生产。  
她的阴道通向她的心，也连接着他骨血里的一切。  
他从未比此刻更坚定他的未来，被安放在这个正在他身下承欢的女人身上。他曾经把她视为邻家的姐姐、朋友、知己，现在这一切都被打包装进爱人的躯壳，她塑成这一副体态样貌，又把所有都悉数交给他。  
Bretty被放开的时候身上又多了些新鲜的痕迹，红艳艳地铺陈着昭示她已被贴上私人所属的标签。她的发丝已经被汗水濡湿了一些，正闭着眼疲惫地喘息，被顶得发麻的花径几乎没有知觉，腿根还打着颤，却也记得含住那些注射进来的温暖精液。  
她的手紧紧抓着Eddy的手臂，又被他拢进自己的掌心。

Fin.


	3. 如何让男友戒掉任天堂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> 性转🐑  
> 很怪/月经表现/流血表现  
> 互相口活

Bretty从淋浴间出来发现盥洗台下的柜子里原本放着棉条的盒子空空如也。  
她想起昨天购物的时候买回来大概都一并放在玄关处忘了收，于是她擦了擦头发和上半身，套了件上衣走到浴室门口。  
“Eddy。”她叫着自己的男友，“Eddy！”  
没有回应，Bretty隐隐听到客厅传来游戏的声音，想必当事人根本没听到她的求助声。无奈地叹了口气，她决定不管这个靠不住的男人自己走出去找。她下半身什么都没穿，赤着脚走在房间里，Eddy注意到她出来，但视线还盯在屏幕上，他把手柄按得噼啪作响，只在嘴里表示了一下关怀：“洗好了吗，bae？”  
Bretty懒得理他，径自走去玄关。但刚走两步她就觉得有点不对劲，有温热的液体从体内的腔道滑下来。很快事实就证明了她的猜想，只是一会儿没有阻拦那条花径里的潮汛就争先恐后地涌出来。这是她经期的第三天，仍然会在一些时候突然流量增大。她感觉到一小块凝固的血从穴口落下去，砸在实木地板上。她低头看了下，果然在她双腿间的地面上有一小片红色。  
但她并不想停下脚步，比起站在这里一动不动等着这一小波经血流完，她还是想要快点拿到卫生棉条然后扯开包装。  
她在走过去的时候就意识到那一小股液体顺着她的大腿内侧流下去，从腿根到膝关节上方，她终于走到了玄关处。昨天Eddy拎回来的几个购物袋都还放在那里，她不知道自己的目标具体在哪一只袋子里，只好一个个动手翻起来。  
这时候Eddy的游戏也传来通关的音效，他暂停了游戏，放下手柄朝Bretty走过来。  
然后就看见这样的一幕，他的女孩背对着他弯下腰寻找着什么东西，上衣的下摆遮不住那对浑圆的屁股，两条蜿蜒的红色细线从她白皙的左腿内侧爬下来，像是具有生命的小溪，还在持续流淌着。  
他沿着红线自下往上看，起始的地方隐没在臀缝间，被光线产生的阴影含了进去。  
他的女孩走过的地方也每隔几步都滴下了点点红色的梅花，有的过分殷红张狂，有的只留下小小的几瓣印痕。  
他于是从背后抱住Bretty，圈住她的腰，把手掌轻轻放在Bretty的小腹上。  
“着凉了怎么办？”他用责怪的语气问她。  
Bretty有时候会在经期头两天痛经，真的严重起来几乎只能蜷缩在床上，抓着被子按压在自己的小腹上等着阵痛过去。Eddy也想过要带她去检查一下身体，他觉得这可能跟她经常熬夜有关。但Bretty只说身边的女生都多少会有些这种毛病，而且她也并不是每次都会痛到只能卧床。有些时候她甚至没什么感觉就平安度过经期，只是要委屈陈韦丞只能抱着她睡没办法动手动脚。  
但这次Bretty显然没什么好脾气：“去打你的游戏吧，放开我。”她终于找到了那个装着棉条的包装盒，她粗暴地拆开盒子再撕开塑料膜，然后微微屈起了双腿，半蹲着用右手持着那根棉条，探了下位置缓缓送了进去。  
这只是最最基本的生理常识，女性会有月经，在经期需要使用医疗用品。但鉴于Eddy还搂着Bretty，而自己的女朋友就在自己怀里完成了这个插入的动作，他没法克制自己不像一个高中生一样对着喜欢的人起了反应。  
这太超过了。Eddy的脸有些泛红，他悄悄退了半步，确保自己的下身和Bretty之间空出一段距离，但他的手还圈在她身上，为了不让她就这样愤怒地跑掉。  
“对不起我刚刚没注意到，下次你叫我来就好了。”  
“等你听见我都失血过多了。”Bretty有点烦躁地想挣脱开他的手臂。  
“别乱动。”  
Eddy把她打横抱了起来，Bretty喜欢在房间里赤着脚到处走动，但这个季节地板仍有些凉意，她刚洗完澡出来，本身热气就散得快，又没穿袜子，Eddy有些生气又怕她着凉。他把她抱到地毯上，让她踩在温暖柔软的绒毛上，然后去找了两张卫生湿巾帮她擦去了大腿内侧半干的印痕。  
他擦到腿根处，那条从幽径里探出来的细细的棉线扫在他的手背上，痒痒的，像是刻意撩人般。他觉得自己半跪着的姿势令下身更是勒得发疼了。  
那张卫生湿巾擦到了她的下体周围，那对花瓣上的红色也被一一抹去，只留一些轻微的薄荷香气。  
他擦拭的动作多了点不易察觉的其他意味，慢慢从轻拂过渡到揉动。Bretty也意识到有点不对，她低下头看了看Eddy，自己男友的心思实在太过好懂，她不知道这是不是男人的天性，当他们用那种眼神盯着女生的身体，实在没有其他解释。  
她不是完全抗拒的。经期本身就偶尔会有生理上的情欲增长，但这段时间又不适合做那档子事，她往往就自己忍了。即便偶尔来了兴致想要自己抚摸几下，又被沾到指尖上的铁锈味弄得没了念头。  
所以陈韦丞用手指隔着那张湿巾在她的敏感处抖动时她几乎一下子就软了腰，但湿巾终究是没有生命的东西，磨得久了又有点疼，她扭动了几下暗示Eddy直接换上手指。他们在床事上一向很有默契，只是一点肢体的暗示就可以洞悉彼此。Eddy把那张被揉皱了的无纺布丢到一边，用自己的指腹按在那颗已经因充血而变得饱满挺立的花蒂上。他玩弄了一会，然后换上了唇舌。Bretty立刻受不了地扶住了Eddy的头，他的手绕到后面托住她的腰臀，才让她没有因过量的刺激站不稳。他最初只是用舌头去亲吻，在每条缝隙与沟壑间游走，触碰到的娇嫩器官泛着淡淡的腥甜，让他忍不住用牙齿更深地品尝。他衔起她脆弱的软肉轻轻咬合磨蹭，如此反复几次Bretty就发出几乎是泣音的呻吟，在他怀里抖个不停。他又重重地吮吸她的花蒂，间或研磨着将Bretty彻底推向高潮。她的大腿打着颤，很快便双膝一软，嘤咛着几乎要跪下来。  
她的穴道内汹涌着向外流出不知是脱落的子宫内膜还是情动产生的淫液，想要流出体外又被那根棉质的栓阻塞，她能感觉到那根棉条随着浸满汁水而变得膨胀绵软，将她的穴道入口处又扩开了一点点。  
她软倒在Eddy怀里，跪坐在地毯上，又担忧弄脏地毯而本能地抬起了屁股。  
她靠在男友的胸口，喘息着等待余韵平复，而视线下方就是Eddy绷紧在裤子里的性器。  
她舔了舔干燥的下唇，决定也好好回馈一下适才对方的辛劳。  
她把那根颇有分量的东西托出来，亲吻下方的囊袋，又沿着根部舔到因充血而更加饱涨的头部。肉食动物的牙齿总是饱含着危险的气息，大约源自他们茹毛饮血的祖先，Eddy在她的牙齿轻咬上柱身时就几乎被刺激地快要射出来，但Bretty又奖励了几次深喉，他的龟头擦过她喉咙深处的小舌，在往更深处进入时难免刺激到狭窄幼嫩的喉咙口，Bretty反射性地想要干呕，但仍然含着眼泪不肯服软，她的咽喉因被外物入侵而收缩，更加严丝合缝地吸附绞紧了Eddy的性器，他被高热的灼烫和极度的紧致激地再也无法守住精关，只又浅浅刺戳了几下就射出了浓稠的白浆。Bretty没能及时反应过来，她毫无防备地吸了一口气，那些东西就呛进了喉管，她咳嗽个不停，Eddy赶紧把自己从她的唇间抽出来，但射精的动作还在不由自主地持续着，挂在她的嘴唇和脸颊上。Bretty有着很深的眼窝，平时戴着眼镜还可以遮挡一些，一旦摘下来就会显出那双眼角微垂的眼睛，无辜而青涩，此时更是泛着水色，好似被强迫一样只能无助地承受。  
她咳地双颊发红，被Eddy揽进怀里顺着脊背，好不容易才平复了下来。她只又往男友的怀里缩了缩，把脸上的浊液都蹭在他的领口上。她像是做好了功课等待夸奖的孩子，不断地用身子贴在他怀里磨蹭。  
“别再点火了。”Eddy只是无奈地苦笑着拍了她的屁股一巴掌，怀里的女孩才消停下来。  
他又抱着她把脸埋进她的颈间好一会才松开她。  
事后Eddy Chen蹲在地板上把那些已经干涸的血迹一点点擦掉，确保自己的家里并不像是枪击现场。后来他会定期去检查下浴室内卫生棉条的存货是否充足，按需补货，因而再也没有发生过类似惨剧。

Fin.

戒掉是不可能戒掉的，只是下次要平均好玩游戏和玩女友的时间。(๑＞ڡ＜)☆  
新年快乐！


End file.
